icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships
Patrice Bergeron (13 points) | mvp = }} The 2005 World Junior (Under 20) Ice Hockey Championships (2005 WJHC) was held between December 25, 2004, and January 4, 2005, at the Ralph Engelstad Arena in Grand Forks, North Dakota, and at the Ralph Engelstad Arena in Thief River Falls, Minnesota, United States. Canada was the winner. North American teams, and to a lesser extent some European teams as well, greatly benefited from the 2004–05 NHL lockout. Several players who would have otherwise been playing professional hockey in the National Hockey League (and thus unable to participate in the Championships), were able to participate in the tournament. As a likely result, some games ended with some of the most lop-sided scores in the tournament's history. Rosters Championship results Preliminary round Group A ;Schedule | score = 7–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Frolík 14:53 (PP1) Vrána 20:27, 59:18 (PP1) Kvapil 33:13 (PP1) Olesz 45:31 (SH1), 49:15 Petruzalek 47:01 (SH1) | goals2 = Ugarov 30:14 (PP1) Asmalouski 54:44 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Thief River Falls Attendance: 543 }} | score = 4–5 | team2 = | goals1 = Rylov 7:25 Shirokov 18:01 (PS) Ovechkin 18:41 Pestunov 27:17 | goals2 = Stafford 4:22 Bourque 5:45 (PP1) Fritsche 18:19, 28:40 (SH1) Schremp 23:15 (PP1) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 9,274}} | score = 5–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Wick 11:41 Romy 33:27 (SH1), 51:03 Stancescu 35:11 Kaser 39:37 | goals2 = | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 8,510 }} | score = 1–4 | team2 = | goals1 = Hrdel 29:36 | goals2 = Radulov 7:03 (PP1) Shirokov 10:44 (PP1) Malkin 21:14 Lisin 47:05 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Thief River Falls Attendance: 972}} | score = 6–4 | team2 = | goals1 = Callahan 9:36 Porter 28:18 Stafford 41:34 (PP1) Hensick 42:25 Schremp 44:07 O'Sullivan 47:06 | goals2 = Benoît 40:45 Stancescu 41:04, 45:20 Hurlimann 44:44 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 8,133 }} | score = 7–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Shirokov 1:38 (PP1) Ovechkin 10:12 (PP1), 33:54 Voloshenko 13:01, 48:04 Radulov 49:29 Nikulin 49:50 | goals2 = Efimenko 29:05 Zakharov 40:43 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Thief River Falls Attendance: 825}} | score = 5–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Hluchý 5:13 Frolík 34:09 Vrána 36:41 Kvapil 46:02 Olesz 59:30 | goals2 = Hurlimann 33:27, 46:45 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 8,259 }} | score = 5–3 | team2 = | goals1 = Efyamenka 9:14 (SH1) Karaha 15:38 Savin 22:10 Kukushkin 23:26 A. Kostitsyn 34:16 | goals2 = Kessel 17:47 Stafford 39:14 (PP1) Brown 42:11 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 8,038 }} | score = 1–6 | team2 = | goals1 = Kaser 21:09 (PP1) | goals2 = Vorobiev 4:58 (PP1) Pestunov 17:20 Ovechkin 27:07 (PP1), 58:16 Galimov 29:37 Misharin 51:12 (PP1) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Thief River Falls Attendance: 1,197 }} | score = 1–3 | team2 = | goals1 = Fritsche 39:07 | goals2 = Olesz 12:56, 59:55 Kašpar 20:57 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 8,734 }} Group B ;Schedule | score = 3–7 | team2 = Canada | goals1 = Zagrapan 32:06 (PP1) Lascek 37:35 Olvecký 41:13 | goals2 = Bergeron 3:55, 21:05 Crosby 10:59 (PP1), 29:52 (PP1) Carter 32:38 MacArthur 57:44, 59:52 (PS) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 7,540 }} | score = 1–4 | team2 = | goals1 = Busch 44:03 | goals2 = Makkonen 5:05 (PP1) Honkaheimo 26:47 Nokelainen 33:39 (PP1) Korpikoski 59:50 (PP1) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Thief River Falls Attendance: 752}} | score = 6–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Persson 14:18, 49:12 (PP1) Salmonsson 20:56, 50:49 Soderberg 45:10 (SH1) Granath 54:07 (PP1) | goals2 = | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Thief River Falls Attendance: 951}} Canada | score = 8–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Carter 2:28 MacArthur 20:52 Dawes 23:39 Bergeron 32:49 Crosby 35:11 (PP1), 40:21 (PP1) Ladd 40:46 Getzlaf 52:32 | goals2 = Fredriksson 7:29 (PP1) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 10,739}} | score = 0–2 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = Bulík 34:35 Meszároš 59:01 (EN) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Thief River Falls Attendance: 1,031}} | score = 0–9 | team2 = Canada | goals1 = | goals2 = Ladd 10:05 MacArthur 10:51 Crosby 17:46 (PP2), 54:34 Barker 18:33 (PP1) Getzlaf 26:32 Stewart 32:46, 47:12 Fraser 57:47 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 8,404}} | score = 5–4 | team2 = | goals1 = Makkonen 32:07 (PP1) Korpikoski 42:26 (PP1) Joensuu 42:36 (PP1) Hokkanen 54:10 Tukonen 54:47 | goals2 = Ahsberg 9:11 (PP1) Nilsson 10:33 Salmonsson 30:55 Soderberg 35:18 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Thief River Falls Attendance: 1,393}} | score = 5–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Ružička 0:47, 7:43, 13:50 (PP1) Meszároš 40:57, 48:56 (PP1) | goals2 = | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Thief River Falls Attendance: 1,230}} Canada | score = 8–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Perry 4:45 (PP1), 38:45 Richards 19:38 (SH1) Carter 21:32, 34:27, 37:29 Belle 35:32 Ladd 43:06 (SH1) | goals2 = Hietanen 53:46 (PP2) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 9,697}} | score = 3–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Salmonsson 3:11, 33:34 Soderberg 31:51 | goals2 = | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Thief River Falls Attendance: 1,325}} Relegation round Note: Matches 5–0 and 5–0 from the preliminary round are included as well since these results carry forward. ;Schedule | score = 5–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Díaz 28:26 Kaser 33:28 (PP1) Schüler 39:22 Stancescu 40:53, 46:08 | goals2 = | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 7,540}} | score = 2–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Sekera 50:03 Olvecký 56:35 | goals2 = Zakharov 34:44 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 7,650}} | score = 3–4 | team2 = | goals1 = Ugarov 1:29, 13:52 (PP1) Zakharov 25:22 | goals2 = Carciola 17:15 Janzen 32:45 Kink 53:44 (PP1) Reiss 58:07 (PP1) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 7,580}} | score = 3–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Bulík 0:29 Olvecký 18:13 Hascak 53:07 | goals2 = Benoît 26:28 Romy 48:36 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 7,820}} and are relegated to Division I for the 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Final round ' | RD1-score1='3' | RD1-seed2=B3 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=0 | RD1-seed3=B2 | RD1-team3= | RD1-score3=2 | RD1-seed4=A3 | RD1-team4=' ' | RD1-score4='8' | RD2-seed1=QF1 | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1=1 | RD2-seed2=B1 | RD2-team2=' Canada' | RD2-score2='3' | RD2-seed3=QF2 | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3=2 | RD2-seed4=A1 | RD2-team4=' ' | RD2-score4='7' | RD3-seed1=SF1 | RD3-team1=' Canada' | RD3-score1='6' | RD3-seed2=SF2 | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2=1 }} ;Schedule Quarterfinals | score = 3–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Vrána 36:57 (PP1) Olesz 43:35 (SH1) Červenka 57:58 | goals2 = | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 7,465}} | score = 2–8 | team2 = | goals1 = Eriksson 4:12, 33:26 | goals2 = Porter 12:07 Stafford 23:08 Kessel 26:58, 44:15, 47:21 Schremp 51:08 (PP1) Suter 52:46 (PP1) Hensick 59:45 | stadium= Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 8,258}} Semifinals Canada | score = 3–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Carter 18:38 Dawes 30:02 (PP1) Bergeron 32:34 | goals2 = Olesz 43:36 (SH1) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 10,266}} | score = 2–7 | team2 = | goals1 = Schremp 8:55 (PP1) O'Sullivan 14:44 (PP1) | goals2 = Lisin 1:58 (PP1) Ovechkin 4:46 (PP1), 57:46 (EN) Shirokov 16:01 Malkin 51:03, 58:49 (EN) Yunkov 59:59 (PP2) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 9,024}} Fifth place game | score = 3–4 OT | team2 = | goals1 = Soderberg 7:12 Bergfors 34:13 (PP1), 52:35 | goals2 = Mantymaa 15:21 Seitsonen 47:08 Nurmi 59:10 Kolehmainen 61:37 | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 9,252}} Bronze medal game | score = 3–2 OT | team2 = | goals1 = Polák 3:26 (PP1) Frolík 26:03 Vrána 62:38 | goals2 = Porter 16:16 (PP1) Stafford 33:12 (PP1) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 8,992}} Gold medal game Canada | score = 6–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Getzlaf 0:51 Syvret 8:00 (PP1) Carter 23:33 Bergeron 27:53 (PP1) Stewart 28:54 Phaneuf 33:19 (PP1) | goals2 = Emelin 19:28 (PP1) | stadium = Ralph Engelstad Arena, Grand Forks Attendance: 11,862}} Scoring leaders Goaltending leaders Awards All-Star Team Goaltender: Czech RepublicMarek Schwarz Defense: Canada Dion Phaneuf, United States Ryan Suter Forwards: Russia Alexander Ovechkin, Canada Patrice Bergeron, Canada Jeff Carter Most Valuable Player Canada Patrice Bergeron Division I The Division I Championships were held December 13-December 19, 2004, in Sheffield, United Kingdom (Group A), and in Narva, Estonia (Group B). Final standings Group A Leading scorer: Mathis Olimb, Norway (4 goals, 5 assists; 9 points). Group B Leading scorer: Anže Kopitar, Slovenia (10 goals, 3 assists; 13 points). Norway and Latvia advance to the 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships while the United Kingdom and Estonia are relegated to Division II. Division II The Division II Championships were held January 3-January 9, 2005, in Bucharest, Romania (Group A), and December 13-December 19, 2004, in Puigcerdà, Spain (Group B). Group A Group B Leading scorer: Park Woo-Sang, South Korea (12 goals, 8 assists; 20 points). Hungary and Japan are promoted to Division I; Belgium and Lithuania are relegated to Division III. Division III The Division III Championships were held January 10-January 16, 2005, in Mexico City, Mexico. Teams Team Photos 05CanadaJunior.jpg|Canada External links * Live Updates at IIHF.com * Team Canada: http://www.hockeycanada.ca/e/teams/mens/junior/2005/index.html * Team USA: http://www.usahockey.com/2005wjc/ Category:World Junior Championships World Junior Ice Hockey Championships